A Whole New World
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: Sonny is told that she is a witch and finds out her mother never told her.  Now she must choose between continuing to work on "So Random" or to give that up for this whole new world of witchcraft and wizardry.


**A Whole New World**

**Chapter One**

Sonny walked out of the dress closet wearing her wizard uniform, after having made that joke at Selena Gomez about her being a relationship wizard and Chad calling Sonny "Scary Potter."

She was supposed to dress up as a dragon for the St. George sketch that Zora had proposed (the others never having heard of St. George, the princess, and the dragon), but she didn't feel like stepping out of the wizard costume yet. In this costume she felt powerful. Like she could actually cast a spell with her wand.

She waved it in the air, and some sparkling stuff fell off of it. But she knew it was glitter and that no spell could come out of that prop. Because that's all it was, a prop.

She heard a noise behind her but before she could turn around, someone barreled into her from behind. Whatever it was rolled with her back into the dressing room with all the costumes, and at last they came to a halt. She saw that it was a big shaggy dog.

"Leopold, did Dakota let you go running again?" she asked, scratching its ears. It really was a nice dog, even if its master was a shark.

Leopold barked and then stood up, turning on his heels. Sonny started to get up herself, but someone stepped in front of her.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I didn't expect to find a witch in this dismal place."

"Witch? I'm not a—" she looked up and saw that she was gazing at a guy with unkempt black hair and glasses. But what struck her speechless was the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything rude by it. You were raised by Muggles, weren't you?

"I wasn't raised by Muggles," Sonny said.

"It's okay; I'm not the sort of wizard to attack you based on your birth. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You are a witch. Not properly trained, of course, but that's fine, too. Your mother didn't want you to go to Hogwarts, after all."

"My mother never said anything about Hogwarts."

"Well, that could explain why you don't know that you're a witch. But you are." He held his hand out to her, and she took it, allowing him to pull her up to her feet.

"But I can't be! I've never peformed a spell before."

"When you were little, didn't plates mysteriously break whenever you got angry?"

"Well, yeah, and my mom joked about it being because I was a witch, but—oh my god!"

"Yes, don't you see? She was likely making it sound like a joke so that you wouldn't suspect."

"Why would she want to keep this from me?"

"Who knows? But now you know you're a witch."

"But I can't do anything with this!" she said, waving the wand that she had found on one of the prop shelves.

"That's because that wand is made from cardboard. You need a proper tree wand. And I'm willing to buy one for you. I have enough spare Galleons, so…"

"I can't take anything from strangers."

"But am I a stranger? I thought you'd know me, after the books Hermione wrote and sent to J.K. Rowling for publication, and which became an instant success."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way, I do sort of know you. But won't Ginny be jealous?"

"Of me helping a young witch get her wand? No, I'm sure she won't. And besides, she's got her fair share of people to occupy her attention."

"Oh come on, the books say that you are Ginny's favorite person in the world."

"The epilogue is J.K. Rowling's invention. It is how she _wants _our relationship to be in 2017. But as you know, that's still a few years off from now. And it isn't likely that me and Ginny will still be together in the real 2017."

"Well, at least I know I won't be the one coming between you."

"She couldn't be jealous of this, as she approved ot it."

"She did?" Sonny asked, blushing.

"Yes. Hermione talked her into it, but anyway, the stitch is that I help the witches and wizards who didn't go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons or Durmstrang or Friurday or any other wizarding schoool adjust to the wizarding world, if such is needed. And then there's people like you, who didn't even know you were a witch until I informed you such just now."

"Oh," Sonny said, ceasing to blush, as she thought it had been on her account alone that he had come.

"You're already dressed for it, anyway, although truth be told, you wouldn't be walking around with clothes like that in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"Why not?"

"Well, that robe you are wearing is more like a bath robe, and the hat you were wearing before the dog knocked it off of you was too flashy, with stars all over it. Anyway, you wouldn't be wearing a hat expect at Hogwarts, not with beautiful hair like yours."

"You think my hair is beautiful?"

"Most definitely," he said, taking a strand of her hair and running his palm over it.

She felt extremely warm inside.

He took his hand away. "We'll likely be going to Madam Malkin's too, to get you proper clothes for interaction with the wizarding world."

"For a visit, you mean?"

"Visit? Why, no, Sonny. I thought it was clear. I'm here to incorporate you into the wizarding world."

"But…I have a show here, _So Random_…I can't go anywhere."

"Don't you want to learn magic?"

"Of course I do, but…how can I give up this when I'm already living my dream?"

"Are you? You don't seem very happy."

"That's because I wasn't allowed to play myself in a movie that is being cast, and the girl who is playing me seems to think that I'm in love with the director, who is playing himself."

"And you prefer that life to one of magic? I'm sure you'd find a wizard you likes you more than this director guy in the wizarding world.."

"He doesn't like me. And I don't like him. Selena Gomez is just mixed up; that's all."

"Whatever you say, dear. But at least let me take you to Ollivander's for a wand. Ollivander is dead now, but the new bloke has not bothered to rename it, for fear of losing customers."

"Sure, I can go," Sonny said, taken aback by so much information at once. "But it's not like I'd be using it."

"You never know when you might want it. Anyway, let's go."

"Now? But I've got a skit to practice for…"

"You'll have many skits ahead. This is more important."

"Well, okay," Sonny said, reluctantly.

"We'll Apparate straight into Madam Malkin's shop," Harry said. "Gotta get you some proper robes before we go into the streets." He held out his hand, and she took it. "Side-Along Apparation, you know."

"Yeah. I've been wondering what that feels like."

"It might not be pleasant. And I'm not too fond of Apparition myself, preferring the broom, but we can't fly all the way from California to London, can we? Not without being seen."

Sonny agreed that they could not.

"So let's go. Oh yeah," Harry said, pulling out his wand and waving it. "Don't want you to bring dog hair into Madam Malkin's. She'd have a fit. All right, ready? Then off we go."


End file.
